


In the Valley of Kings

by BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 02, Written before season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:11:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster
Summary: Matt has a heart to heart with the Black LionWritten for the Miro Zine





	In the Valley of Kings

Matt stared up at the Black Lion.  The lion stared ahead, eyes dull and unmoving.

Well, that figured.  For all the talk about the mythical bonds beyond the realm of pure science - and Matt knew that wasn’t bullshit, since he’d watched the lions  _ grow _ upgrades - they didn’t seem to react to him.  He hadn’t felt a single spark from any of them, no matter how encouraging Katie and Shiro both were about the whole thing.

That was fine.  Matt Holt was no pilot, and he’d never had the desire to be. The rest of the Castle held his fascination more than these five combinable lion-shaped ships, even if the whole thing was baffling.

Still, today, Matt had a goal. And if that involved talking to an unresponsive chunk of feline metal, he was willing to do that.

“So.  Hi.  Um, Black.  Black Lion?  I’m not really sure what to call you, so I’m going to stick to Black, okay?”  Matt shifted from foot to foot, pausing out of habitual response for a reply rather than any expectation for one.

Just as well, there was nothing.

Matt nodded, then took a deep breath.  “Cool.  Glad that’s settled.  Anyway, hi, nice to meet you.  Uh, I appreciate your deal.  And the fact that you destroy bad guys is pretty awesome.  All that I’m all for, but I want to lodge a complaint.  A little one, but kind of important, okay?”

No response.  Maybe the silence was slightly colder, but Matt was pretty sure he was imagining that.  The eyes didn’t change at all.

“See, it’s just- look, I’m going to be frank with you.  I don’t really understand how this whole bond thing works.  I know there’s some psychic connection going on and you’re not really talking but understanding.  Shiro’s explained that much.  And you definitely have a mind of your own.  So...”

One more pause, this time for Matt to take a deep breath.  Then he pushed through.

“Why the  _ hell _ do you let him do these things?” He finally burst out.  “It’s you too!  When he tries to jump into a blast to take the hit, or when he dives in because it’s two seconds faster but not safer- all that is you too.  We both know he’s not going to be better.  He puts on a good face, but he’s reckless with his life.  So why do you let him?  You’re the only one who can see his stupid, stupid plans that are going to get himself killed and go ‘uh no I don’t feel like dying this way, let’s not.’  So next time he’s about to fly into a sun to chase down an escape pod, can you just  _ not do it?” _

The rant left Matt winded.  He shoved his hands into his hair and started to pace back in forth in front of the lion.  Predictably, this wasn’t getting him any response.

Finally, he turned on his heel to face Black again.  “Look,” he muttered, lower now and wounded.  “You should know what it feels like, to watch around and wait.  You did it for ten thousand years. I’ve picked up some tricks, but I’m not a pilot or a paladin. I can’t do that.  I can’t be out there to watch out for him.  So I’m asking you to keep him safe.  I can’t stand if something-” 

Matt’s voice cracked, and he sat with a groan, pressing his forehead to his knees.

By now, he wasn’t really talking to the stupid lion anymore, was he?

“I want him to come back. I’m sick of people I love being in danger.  I’m sick of watching the people I love sacrificing themselves for a cause.”

“Matt?”

Jumping, Matt jolted to his feet, hands out automatically in front of him.  But he knew the voice, and he took a deep breath as he stared at Shiro, who was holding a tech pad in his hand.  One that was showing both of them, as if the Black Lion had a camera and was filming them.  Which had probably been playing the whole time.

That sneaky jerk of a robot cat.

“Uh,” Matt replied.  “I mean, uh- um.  Well.”

But Shiro didn’t look upset at the confession.  Shocked, yes, but not angry.  He took a step forward, then another, until he could reach out and cup Matt’s cheek.  The gentle touch still impacted through Matt like a blow, just with heat and electricity.  “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to upset you.  But it’s worth those sacrifices to keep you safe.”

“Shi- Takashi.  Nothing’s worth that.  I lost you once, I can’t do it again.”

Shiro’s mouth worked, then he swallowed hard.  “Oh.”  He looked stunned.

So Matt kissed him.

They’d work on it, but if the lion was going to air his business like that, Matt was at least going to get some kissing out of it.

He’d have another talk with that sneaky robot later.

(It might be to thank them.)


End file.
